


Collateral damage

by Dalankar



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are collateral damage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collateral damage

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for Donghae: Part I.

"No, Donghae!" Hyukjae yells. "Stop it! Stop! Let him go! Donghae!"  
Donghae tries to twist, tries to dodge, tries to kick and punch and bite but he cannot escape. They push him down onto the floor and he looks across the room and Hyukjae's terrified eyes are looking right back at him. He's shaking, tremours wracking his body and he tries to launch himself out of the circle of men around him and towards Hyukjae. A kick connects with his chest and he groans in pain, curling up into a ball. He can hear Hyukjae shouting for him again.  
"Don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him. I'll do anything, anything you want. Please." Hyukjae is crying, Donghae can tell. He forces his eyes open and twists his head towards Hyukjae. He is crying, his cheeks are shining with tears, face all scrunched up.  
"Hyukjae…" The kicking doesn't stop and he lets his body go limp. "Don't cry."

The next time he becomes aware, Hyukjae is curled up by his side, asleep. Donghae reaches up a hand but pauses before he touches Hyukjae's face. There is a large bruise on his left cheek. Donghae's heart burns with helpless anger. He doesn't want to wake him so he brushes the golden hair back as carefully as he can. In the light he can see the dried tear tracks on Hyukjae's face. His whole body hurts but he doesn't want to think about that. Instead, he curls closer to Hyukjae and closes his eyes. 

When he wakes up, his head is on Hyukjae's lap and Hyukjae's fingers are gently combing through his hair.  
"Hey," Hyukjae whispers, trying to smile.  
Donghae catches the hand in his hair and presses to his cheek. Hyukjae's hand is warm. "Hi."  
Hyukjae's eyes are shining with tears. "Donghae…"  
Donghae presses a kiss to the palm of Hyukjae's hand. "It's okay. Hyukjae, it's okay."  
The door creaks as it opens and then Donghae is being pulled out of Hyukjae's hands.  
"Please please please," Hyukjae is begging. "Please. Tell me what you want. I'll give you everything I have. Please don't hurt him again."  
"Where is Cho Kyuhyun?"  
Donghae watches Hyukjae's eyes widen in shock.  
"Where is he?"  
"I-" Hyukjae's eyes are filled with despair as he looks at Donghae. "-don't know."  
Donghae closes his eyes and his tears are cool as they run down his face. He doesn't want to cry, he doesn't want Hyukjae to see him cry. But it hurts. 

"Is Kyu in trouble?" Donghae asks Hyukjae when he wakes up.  
"I don't know," Hyukjae whispers and Donghae feels his breath ruffle over his hair.  
"I don't want them to find him. I don't want them to hurt him."  
He feels Hyukjae's breath hitch above him and his arms wrap tighter around him.  
"I love you," Donghae tells him. "I love you, Lee Hyukjae. Whatever happens."  
He feels it when Hyukjae starts to cry. His body is shaking and Donghae can feel the tears soaking into his hair. He closes his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, Hyukjae."

Next time the door opens, Hyukjae folds himself around Donghae immediately.  
"No." Hyukjae whispers. "I won't let them."  
But this time, they don't want Donghae. They pull Hyukjae away and drag him out. Donghae tries to stumble after him.  
"Hyukjae!" He yells just as the door slams shut and he is alone. He stares at the door, willing it to open, willing them to bring Hyukjae back. "Don't hurt him. Please, don't hurt him."

He isn't asleep when the door slams open and he sits up immediately.  
"Donghae!"  
It's Kyuhyun. It's Kyuhyun, and Siwon and Jongwoon hyung. Kyuhyun rushes over to him.  
"Hyung." Kyuhyun's hands roam over his face. "Hyung."  
Donghae grips his hands in Kyuhyun's shirt and buries his face in his shoulder. "They took Hyukjae," Donghae gasps and Kyuhyun's arms wrap him closer. "They took him."  
"I know, hyung," Kyuhyun whispers, hands soothing down his back. "We found him already."  
Donghae smiles and closes his eyes. "Good." 

He wakes up and his body doesn't hurt so much anymore.  
"Hyung."  
He smiles up at Kyuhyun who is holding his hand. "Are you okay, Kyuhyunnie?"  
Kyuhyun's face crumbles for a second before he smiles. "I'm okay, hyung."  
He startles when Kyuhyun sits down heavily on the bed. His head is bowed and his dark hair falls into his face, hiding his eyes. "I’m sorry, hyung. I'm so sorry. I never meant for anything to happen to you or to Hyukjae hyung. I'm sorry, Donghae hyung."  
Donghae sits up slowly. "Kyuhyun, where's Hyukjae?"  
Kyuhyun looks up at him with tear stained eyes and Donghae's heart plummets to the floor.

"Wake up, Donghae."  
Donghae opens his eyes, sees that Hyukjae is still there, closes them again.  
He feels a kiss on his lips, soft and fleeting, and opens his eyes again. Hyukjae is smiling at him. His face is still bruised terribly and the bones are going to take a long time to knit back, but Hyukjae is smiling.  
Donghae kisses him back. Everything is okay now.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Getting the traumatic one out of the way!


End file.
